Pink
by Blue Lagoon Loon
Summary: Instances of pink in the lives of the Yuugi-gang. A series of one-shots more or less with the color within the context. Some future Kai/Jou and Yuugi/Anzu in later chapters.


**Pink**

By: Blue Lagoon Loon (aka BLL)

Pairings: None in this chapter, unless you use a microscope.

Warnings: A lot of cursing, some humorous cross dressing (nothing major).

General Disclaimer: Yugioh and all affiliated characters are owned by Japanese people.

(I am way too drunk on caffeine to remember who they are.) All I know is, I am poor, and no one paid me to make this, nor will they.

Summary: This chapter takes place sometime after the main Yugioh storyline ends.

* * *

**The Wiz**

* * *

"This is dumb."

Mazaki rolled her eyes at me, as she adjusted the bow that was on the front of the hideous outfit she had practically had to wrestle me into. (How the hell did she win against me anyway?) "Don't be ridiculous. This is…"

"Stupid. I'm in a God-damn dress!" I yelled. "You never said I had to wear fucking… pink crap!" Mazaki sighed, quite loudly may I add, as she placed her hands on her hips. She glared at me as I shifted in the heinous thing that was supposedly a gown. How the hell did she manage to get me to agree to this anyway?

Oh yeah. Yuugi… and those eyes of his. (They get me every time! Ugh…) Plus, Mazaki did promise hamburgers afterwards if I was good.

...Did I just make an unintentional dog reference?

...

Moving on...

To me, it looked like someone came and killed twenty flamingoes, ripped their skins off, and sewed them together to make this ugly assed thing that I was being forced to wear. This dress could go to hell for all I cared. I even told Mazaki, who grit her teeth hard from what I was saying about the ugly assed dress; I could hear her molars grating together. She should really watch that, otherwise, she's going to need a dentist soon.

"Look Jounouchi, I don't have time to alter this dress so it will fit me or any of the other girls. You're the only free person who's thin enough to wear this, and we don't have time to replace Saiya right now okay? So just… bear with me and wear this, so we can get this over with. I promise, I'll add an extra day to what I promised you." she waved dismissively. An extra day of free food?

"I want lunch for the rest of this week." Mazaki scrunched up her face in a way that reminded me of one of those pug dogs.

"F-…fine!" she yelled. She pushed me hard on my chest, forcing me to sit on the stool that was so conveniently behind me. "Now shut the hell up and let me do my damn job." I heard her growl that I was going to bankrupt her, but I could care less. Free hamburgers! Besides, she was already bankrupt... morally. I mean, who the hell puts a man in a pink dress, just because he happens to be the same size as some girl in some play?

I do admit however, Saiya-chan is quite... manly looking. But she was the tallest girl in the class, so that was a given.

"GAHG!"

"Jounouchi, keep your eyes still!"

"Screw you man! I never agreed to this girly crap on my face!" *SMACK* "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not a man, you ass. And you're doing it for the lunch I owe you remember?" she looked at me with those eyes of hers, but instead of making me feel guilty, they made me feel awkward. I hated when she did that, because it was like she was digging around inside of me, and the only one I allowed in there was me. I tried looking away, but she grabbed my chin and held my gaze.

"Hold. Still."

…

* * *

She finished up, and then put the rest of the costume on me. Later, after I played Glinda, the Good Witch in the Wizard of Oz, I couldn't help but think the whole thing didn't turn out too bad.

Especially when I gave Glinda a deep growly voice and glared at anything moving, which scared the girl playing Dorothy badly enough for her to scream shrilly. The scream scared the dog playing Toto, who yelped and ran into the backdrop, causing half of it to crash into the makeshift dressing rooms backstage. The audience laughed for a good 10 minutes, while everyone working on the play scrambled to fix what happened, putting the play behind schedule a good 45 minutes.

But it was well worth it, given the strangling I got later by the hands of an angry Anzu Mazaki.


End file.
